Hardly Allies
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: I've reloaded the story to be a one-shot.  It was kind of hard to see Shego and Dr. D interact outside of the labs.  That and I fixed the small error in the setting.  Re-enjoy!


Hardly Allies

[A/N: I hope I can actually figure out a story for Drakken.  That's a bit hard.]

[Disclaimer: Disney owns KP.  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

            Drew Lipsky threw all of the pieces of scrap from his failed Beebe robots into the dumpster.  His teeth were clenched, his hands curled into fists.  The taunting laughter of his 'friends' rang in his ears.  His eyes twitched with rage.

            He would show them.  He was a genius, and soon the world would know his name.

            After a moment of thought, he decided his name and his demeanor was too soft.  A broken piece of a mirror lay in the garbage.  Drew stared at it, staring at himself.  An idea came to him, and he grinned.

----------

            Twenty or so years passed from when Drew Lipsky had vanished from the eyes of the public.  There was a special dual exhibition of rare and valuable items, and of new machines crafted by the world's finest.  It took place in Tokyo.

            A lithe figure slowly sidled underneath the first of five video cameras.  The next camera was dealt with by a small laser, which fried the circuits inside the camera.  The next two cameras swung in the same direction at the same time, making it hard to get past.  The figure jumped up and over the cameras, slashing through the wires with clawed gloves.

            The final camera was wide angle and above the door to the gallery.  The figure stood just outside the range of the camera, slowly curling their hands.  Poison green fire flared around their hands and they tossed it above the camera's range.  The camera exploded when the fire touched it.

            Wires were slashed easily with the claws on the gloves.  The doors creaked open, revealing diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and all the latest mechanical items.

            A wicked little grin came over the thief.  All the security was gone.  They smashed the glass surrounding the gems and placed them into their bag.  It only took a few minutes before all of the gems were in the bag.  The thief snickered, and rushed back out the way they came.

            _WHAM!  THUD!_

            "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

            "Dammit!" the thief cursed angrily, shoving off from the person they had crashed into.  They paused.  It was a blue-skinned man with a blue lab coat, a scar across his face, and a rather confused look on his face.

            "What are you doing here?" the thief snapped, "Who are you?"

            "Give me that bag!" the man growled, grabbing at the bag.

            "You punk!" the thief shouted back, pulling the bag away, "I stole it!  It's mine!"

            "OVER HERE!"

            The two arguing thieves stopped.  The first thief thought for a moment.  Their rival hadn't yet gone into the gallery.  He couldn't be accused of stealing the items.  He could point at them and shout for the authorities to get them whilst taking away the gems.

            "Come on!" the thief grabbed the blue man by the back of his collar and started running.  A forest green sports car was just around the block, and the thief threw the blue man into the passenger seat.  They hopped into the driver's seat and tore off the mask they wore.  A nineteen-year-old woman with pale skin and green clothes was revealed.  She turned the key in the ignition and hit the solenoid, tossing the gems into a secret compartment in the floor.

            The car slowly rolled from the parking spot and went around the corner.  The security guards were scouring the doors and hallways of the gallery.  The woman rolled to a stop as a guard waved her down.

            "Excuse me, miss, but have you seen anything going on around here?" the guard asked in English, "And why are you out here so late?"

            "My grandfather was feeling a little sick." the thief smiled in response, "But no, sir, we haven't seen anything around here."

            "OK, miss, go on." the guard waved her away with a sigh.  The thief nodded and drove off.

            "You MORON!" the woman shrieked at the man, "What do you think you were doing?"

            "I was taking those from you!" the man tried find the hidden compartment.

            "What do you want the diamonds for?" the woman snarled, "You're not one to ask someone to marry you!"

            "Diamonds?" the man found the bag and opened it, "Rubies?  GEMS?!  YOU WERE STEALING GEMS?!"

            "And what else would I be getting?" the woman questioned, "Those dumb electronics gizmos?"

            "GAH!" the blue-haired man shrieked, ripping his hair out in large amounts.  He was left with a kind of a wave in front, and just enough to gather into a small tail in back.  The woman stared at him for a moment, before tossing a small black hair band at him.

            "Look, who are you?" she asked, driving nowhere in particular.

            "My name…is Dr. Drakken." he replied in an ominous tone, a crazed glare coming over him.

            "Uh-huh." the woman sighed, rolling her green eyes, "My name's Shego."

            "You!" Drakken shouted suddenly, making Shego swerve a bit in shock, "You will be my assistant!"

            "Yeah, right." Shego laughed, "No way, Dr. D.  I like doing my own bad thing."

            "You will be my assistant, or I will turn you in to the authorities." Drakken growled, "And except for that wonderful place called America, where you seem to have not struck, there are many people to turn you in to."

            Shego paused and blinked for a moment.  It was true, unfortunately enough.  The US was her failsafe.  And if this Drakken guy went running to anyone at all, saying he knew where she was, it would be difficult to hide, even in America.  Ah, crud.

            "Fine, fine." Shego waved her hand angrily, "I'll be your damn assistant.  But you stay away from me, you hear?  I'll kill you otherwise."

            "Wonderful!" Drakken cried.

            And neither one of them knew what in the world they were getting into.

_—end—_


End file.
